The Way You Look At Me
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: After he breaks up with her, Troy proves to Gabriella that he didn't mean what he had said, but also Gabriella proves she feels the same way. Troyella. Story better than summary....


**A/N: Here I am posting my new one shot! Hope you like it! And the other one should be up as soon as I finish it! Well, hope you like it!! Took me a while to write it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own this? Seriously, if I owned this I wouldn't be writing it here, but on a book! JK! Well, so you don't sue me I'll write this: I own NOTHING!! Well maybe the plot idk.**

* * *

Gabriella walked through the park, the rain drenching her, along with her thoughts. Fifteen minutes ago, she thought she knew everything, and now her heart, broken by the love of her life, told her to forget, forget everything she knew and felt about love.

You may ask, why did Troy break her heart? Well lets take a look at what happened 15 minutes ago:

Flashback

_Troy and Gabriella were walking through the park, their favorite place. "Gabi I need to tell you something" Troy said nervously. "Yes Troy?" Gabriella said turning to look at him. "Um, I think that we should get back to being friends again, I don't think this is going to work out" he said and Gabriella felt her heart break, she looked into his eyes and saw sadness, like regretting saying this, not meaning it, not feeling that way._

_"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked him. "Because, because I feel that it's what's best for us" Troy said his voice cracking a little, as if wanting to cry. Gabriella looked at him again "Well, if you feel that way, I guess there's nothing I can do, so goodbye, Troy" she said kissing Troy's cheek, feeling loved by him one last time._

_"Gabriella, let me explain, because I know the real reason I am doing this" Troy said, but it was too late, Gabriella had already left. He felt his heart break and all because of himself. Then, it started to rain._

End of flashback

Gabriella started crying as she reached a tree, she sat under it, hugging her knees to her chest, letting the breakup sink in. "You are the one I love Troy, how could you do this?" she asked herself as she continued to cry, even if didn't want to.

"No, I won't cry, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I love him, no matter how much I want to" she said between sobs, and started to breathe heavily and uneasily.

Little did she know, that Troy was watching her from behind the tree, hearing her cry. "Why did I follow my dad's orders? He told me to break up with her, saying I could concentrate on basketball better without her and I would get kicked off the team" he thought.

A while later, both drenched with rain, left the park and went home. Troy went to his house and he locked himself in his room. He kept saying "How could I've done that?" he kept regretting what he had said.

Gabriella also locked herself in her room laying on her bed, crying and letting it all out. She grabbed her note book an started writing the lyrics of a song she hadn't heard for a long time:

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

That's all she wrote for now, and closed her notebook, and put it away. She sighed and stared at her ceiling. "Is there something I did wrong? Something that made him stop loving me? I mean after 6 months he says that we are better as friends! Seriously!" she told herself.

She cried herself to sleep that weekend, and feared for Monday to come, since she had to see Troy at school. Well time passed and now it was Monday, the most dreaded day for Troy and Gabriella, knowing that were going to see each other.

She walked through the halls, towards her locker. Looking down, she didn't notice a certain person coming towards her. "Sorry" the person said. Gabriella looked up and saw the person she didn't want to see right now.

"Hi Troy" she said and bent down to pick up her books, but Troy was faster than her and already had the books in his hands "Here" he said and gave them to her "Thanks" she said emotionlessly and left.

During homeroom, Ms. Darbus announced something about a talent show. And everybody started talking about who was going to pair with who. Gabriella and Troy sighed wishing they could be together.

As the bell rang at the end of the day, Gabriella started thinking about what could she do for the talent show, alone. She went home and picked up her notebook, and opened it and continued writing the lyrics:

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

She finished that paragraph and then her cell phone rang. "Hello" she said "Hey Gabi" Sharpay said on the other line. "Hey Shar" she said "So how are you?" she asked, she didn't know about the break up "Sad, Troy broke up with me after 6 months" she said "Oh, I didn't know that" Sharpay answered "Yeah, but it's okay, I mean he said that at least we could be friends" Gabriella answered.

"Oh, well do you know why he broke up with you?" she asked "Well he said that he did it because he didn't feel the same" Gabriella said "Oh, but he loved you, today I saw him stare at you like he always does in homeroom" Sharpay told her.

"Well when he told me he wanted to break up, I looked into his eyes, and noticed that they showed sadness, as if he didn't want to break up" she said "Oh well maybe someone convinced him to break up with you or something" Sharpay said "Come on Shar, be realistic! That can't happen!" Gabriella said "Well, I was just looking for an explanation!" she said.

"Well I don't know, but I guess I would let him explain if he wants to, whenever he decides to anyway. Well I have to go, prepare something for the talent show next week" she said "Ok, hey do you want me to help you?" Sharpay asked her "Well, I mean, if you want to, I was thinking that maybe you could sing something with me" Gabriella said.

"I would love to! Do you want me and Ryan to come right now?" Sharpay asked her "If you want to, I am okay with it" Gabriella said "Ok, we'll be there in 10 minutes" Sharpay said "Ok, bye" Gabriella said "Tootles for now" Sharpay said and they both hung up.

10 minutes later, Sharpay arrived. She went to Gabriella's room. "Hey Shar, hey Ryan" Gabriella said "Hey, so are you ready to tell me what song are you planning to sing?" Sharpay asked her and Ryan nodded "Yeah, it's 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7" Gabriella said.

"Isn't that a sad song?" Sharpay asked her and Gabriella turned to look at her rolling her eyes "Oh right, you still remember the lyrics? I only remember that the song's about breaking up, but you still love the person" she said and Gabriella nodded "Yeah, that's why I chose it" she said "Oh" Sharpay said.

"Um, may I ask why the sad song? Because I seriously don't know what's happening" Ryan asked "Um, Troy broke up with her, but she says that she looked in his eyes and noticed that he didn't mean what he was saying, right Gabi?" Sharpay asked her "Yeah" she said and Ryan hugged her.

She explained what had happened and they both hugged before she burst into tears. "It's okay Gabi" Ryan and Sharpay told her, and she smiled knowing that she had really great friends.

"So would you like to sing that with me? I planned on dedicating it to Troy" Gabriella said and Sharpay and Ryan nodded "Ok, I think it's a good idea, maybe that way he will realize that he still loves you" Ryan said "Yeah, I hope so" Gabriella said "Well lets get started" Sharpay said. "Okay" Gabriella said and went to get the CD.

An hour later, they already knew the song. Gabriella was lead singer while Sharpay and Ryan were chorus and background singers. After dinner, Sharpay and Ryan left to their house, and agreed to come tomorrow, which was Saturday, to rehearse again.

Meanwhile with Troy:

Troy was thinking of all the times he shared with Gabriella, and thought of a song he could sing at the talent show, alone. He thought of the way Gabriella looked at him, a very special way indeed. He remembered a song that reminded him of Gabriella 'The Way You Look At Me' by Christian Bautista was the song. He sighed, and went to his computer to download the song.

As he sang it, he thought so much of Gabriella that he regretted 110 what he had done "Why did I follow my dad's orders, seriously! I love this girl and he told mw to break up with her, just because he thought that I couldn't focus on basketball" he said.

"I think I know the perfect way to say I'm sorry" he said after he thought of it and continued rehearsing.

During the following school days, Gabriella tried to pretend to move on, as in just looking at Troy normally, not in the way she used to do. It was hard because she missed him like crazy, but it was to prove Troy that maybe, just maybe, she could move on.

Troy got worried, 'what if Gabriella doesn't feel the same anymore?' he thought as she walked past him. But then he noticed that she had turned around to look at him, the way she always did and smiled sadly, thinking that she didn't have a chance anymore and walked away. Troy smiled knowing that Gabriella was just pretending to move on.

Once the bell rung indicating the end of the day, Troy left to his house and started practicing the song, since the talent show was in a few hours. "I need to get this right! I seriously need to get back with Gabriella I love her!" he said.

Gabriella was at Sharpay and Ryan's house getting ready for the talent show, 'I hope Troy realizes the song's from him… it's the only way that I can tell him I love him, I mean without telling him in person, because I don't have the guts.. Oh My God.. I need to get ready quickly' she thought and continued to dress up.

A few hours later, they were ready to go back to school, ready with the music and everything. The first ones to perform were Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay. Right before they went to stage Ryan kissed Sharpay lightly on the lips "Good luck Shar!" he said and then hugged Gabriella "Good luck Gabs!" he said and kissed her on the cheek, in brotherly way.

Soon they started singing:

Ryan:

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

Gabriella & Sharpay:

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

The three of them:

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

Gabriella:

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_

Gabriella and Sharpay:

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

All:

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

As they were singing, Troy couldn't tear he eyes off Gabriella, she looked beautiful and Troy knew that. He smiled as she sang and felt that she still loved him, but that he had broken her heart.

Gabriella:

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

Sharpay:

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

All:

_No, no, no, no_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

Again, Troy started thinking, and he figured out that it didn't matter what his father said, but what his heart said. He knew that he should apologize and he knew that by singing the song he would be able to do that.

Gabriella:

_A part of me will always be with you_

Gabriella smiled through the tears welling up in her eyes as the crowd applauded the three of them bowed and went backstage. "Oh My God!! That was so awesome!!" Sharpay squealed and Ryan laughed at her sister "Hey don't laugh Ry, besides I bet that in your mind you are doing back flips" she said and Ryan just kissed her which calmed Sharpay down.

Gabriella smiled at her friends and then went to sit somewhere near the curtains so she could see better. A few groups passed and then it was turn for the last person, Troy. Gabriella smiled sadly, wishing she could sing with him.

Soon, Troy was onstage and everyone was clapping. "I would like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special for me, and I made a mistake and I would like to let this someone know that" he said turning to look at the curtains, where Gabriella was sitting and then the song started:

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up, too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

Gabriella looked at Troy, fearful of what he meant. Did he sang that to someone else? Did he wanted to talk to her? Those thoughts ran for her mind.

_'Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_Its as is my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

While he was singing, Troy thought of the lyrics and how they matched how he felt about Gabriella, because indeed there was something special in the way she looked at him, and he always thought about what could she possibly see in his eyes that made her look at him so much.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_Be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still_

_'Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel_

He remembered the first they kissed, which was on the golf course at Sharpay's parents' country club. That's where they became a couple. But their first kiss was the moment that would be forever stuck in his mind.

_'Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

Gabriella was crying silently, and felt that Troy still loved her. But then, why did he break up with her? She continued to see him sing his heart out.

_I don't know, how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes all know is it happens everytime…_

Troy wondered why he felt different when he looked into Gabriella's eyes, but he knew that it

happened everytime she looks at him.

_'Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_Its as is my heart knows your the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

Gabriella was still in tears, as she watched him stare at her smiling, so she finally smiled back, a real smile for the first time in days. Sharpay and Ryan appeared from behind and hugged Gabriella letting her know that they were there for her. "I loved the song!" Sharpay said "Me too, me too" Gabriella said and Ryan smiled because finally Gabriella had realized that Troy still love her.

_The way you look at me _

Troy finished and everyone applauded, he bowed and then went backstage where he saw Gabriella crying and being hugged by Ryan and Sharpay. "Gabriella, can , uh, can I talk to you, for just a second?" he asked her and Gabriella nodded slowly.

"What is it Troy?" she asked him not looking at him "Um, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for what I said a few days ago, because I truly didn't mean it" he said sincerely.

"Then why did you say it?" Gabriella asked him "Because, because, my dad told me that if I didn't break up with you, I would get kicked off the team" he said looking down to the floor.

"Because of that? Well I guess that I should let you live your dream of being a basketball player" Gabriella said and began to walk away "Wait Gabriella! I just wanted to say that I --Yeah, but I was stupid, and I hadn't realized that I love you way too much to let you go for such a stupid reason… and well also that the song I just sang, I dedicate it to you, and I hope that you give me another chance and…-" he was cut off by Gabriella's lips.

"So I take that as an 'I forgive you', so who did you dedicate your song, because well it was kind of sad" Troy said "Well to you, I mean, I still love you even if you had broken my heart, seriously" she said and smiled "I love you too, so much" he said and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

"You know Troy, I never had a dream come true till the day I found you" she said and Troy smiled while he re-wrapped his arms her waist. "Well.. I never know what you see but there's something in the way you look at me" he said and she smiled and they kissed again.

"I'll tell you what I see, I see a loving, caring person who loves me for me" Gabriella said and Troy just smiled, knowing that he would love her forever, and felt that Gabriella will too.

As for the talent show, Gabriella, Sharpay & Ryan won, but she decided to let them have the award, after all,they were the ones who had knocked some sense into her too, and let her know that they were going to be there for her. And also, she had won the best award, which as having her heart full with love from just the right person, and it just took a look into his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending is weird, but well that's me. So I hope you liked it! The songs used were: Never Had A Dream Come True by S club 7 (I love this song, and I know I'll annoy you one day by always using their songs but I find them perfect for boy/girl groups... like this case).**

** And the song Troy sang was: The Way You Look At Me by Christian Bautista (You may find that song on a Youtube video of Meredith and Derek of Grey's Anatomy and it's waay cute).**

**So please Review!! They make me want to continue posting stuff here! And now I'll leave you along with my long A/N... **

**Have a nice day/night or whatevs.**

**-Kassie :)**


End file.
